


【最王/mob最】红线

by Yurilili



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Sex workers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurilili/pseuds/Yurilili
Summary: 预警：最王最前提下的路人x最原终一一个短打，肉体ntr，路人第一人称视角抹布写累了突然想搞寡妇，写一个自己爽一下
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	【最王/mob最】红线

**Author's Note:**

> 广藿香，欧石楠和雨水的腥气混杂成了我亲手玷污的初恋。

我第一次见最原终一的那天，外面下着雨。

其实倒也没什么特别的，那一阵阴雨连绵，我在一个小书咖里打工，老板是个自命清高的大龄中二病，好好的市中心不呆，偏搬到了个荒无人烟的破巷子，自我吹捧什么有缘人才来，虽然一经宣传之后还真有些文艺青年前来探店，但我只觉得进来的路窄而滑，能赶过来的人不是真爱就是白痴，或者两者兼顾。

我托腮望着门外，一旁的老板看着电脑上的短裙姑娘露出猥琐的笑容，脸上的油光被屏幕的蓝光反射得发亮，这样的俗人到底装什么高雅，虚伪的像那些摆拍一通就玩起手机的顾客，我有些鄙夷地看着他，虽然我来干活的目的也不那么单纯——这儿离我家近，肯在假期短暂地雇佣我这个学生，又不吝啬给钱。不那么恰当地说，这大概就是破锅配烂盖，他这样的老板活该有我这种混吃等死随时准备跑路的员工。

不过我倒也还算勤快，门外沉重的木质招牌在雨点刚落下的时候就被我吭哧吭哧搬回来，但那个巨大的吉祥物玩偶就搬不动了，雨水顺着它的耳朵流淌，看着可怜兮兮的，雨天的生意总是不太好，灯光都比平时昏暗些，我写完一本作业，揉了揉眼睛，准备去煮一壶姜茶祛寒，顺路透过雨幕瞥了一眼巷口，突然看见一个人影。

他压着一顶黑色的礼帽，头发微长，只露出白皙精巧的下巴，白色的衬衫扣到脖颈，披着一件宽大的黑色羽织，他站在门口，撑着伞的左手腕微微倾斜，雨珠就顺着伞面滑落一地，纤长的手指挽起一截衣袖，我看见他白玉似的手腕上系着一根红绳。穿得活像个守寡的女人，老板尖刻地点评，我的眼睛被他素色长袴紧束的纤腰和白色麻衫透出的肉色吸引，随便的点头迎合两声。

老板看出了我的心不在焉，嗤笑一声，我说小鬼，你可别被吃得渣都不剩咯。

什么？我和他装傻，但老板一副看透一切的目光让我的脸上有点烧，爱美之心人皆有之，我只是刚好喜欢这种类型，就和老板喜欢短裙美少女一样，这有什么大不了的，这样自我安慰一番，我走上前去，想接过他的雨伞。

走近了我才发现他略矮我半头，这让我有点惊讶，只能说他身材比例确实很好，我本以为他比实际身高更高挑些。他礼貌地表示感谢，但是并没有放开伞的意思，而是握着它走去书架，挑了一本书，在借阅记录上签了名，又拉开椅子坐下，我瞥了一眼他拿书的那个书柜，不禁咂舌，那上面的所有书籍对我来说都晦涩地要命，挺多小青年来这里用那些东西摆拍，结果也没见他们看进去几页，我曾经想读下其中几本，好在国文课上炫耀，却每次都看得昏昏欲睡。

我假装去整理书籍，抽出了最厚的那本精装书，从书柜的缝隙里偷偷看着他，他安静地坐着看书，脊背挺直，宽大的袴脚露出一截白袜，即使到了室内，他也没有摘下那顶帽子，只是把有些淋湿的黑色羽织脱下放在了一边，只穿着白色的衬衫。他像一只日本鹤，我心想，他也有纤长的脖颈和修长的双腿，还有洁白的羽毛。

我怕看太久，他会注意到我的视线，连忙把书塞了回去，又顺路去看了写着借阅记录的本子，Oma Shuichi，居然是罗马音，好狡猾，我放下本子叹了口气，就看到老板在那边对着我挤眉弄眼。

“喂~？请问大叔您又有何指教啊？”我有些不满地看着这个猥琐老胖子，我俩没大没小惯了，他也没在意我的称呼，只是示意我把耳朵凑过去。

“你小子是不是看上人家了，和我说实话。”他压低声音对我说，我翻了个白眼，这死胖子一把年纪还挺能八卦，“关你什么事啊。”我呸呸呸他，转身写起了作业，但视线始终忍不住往那个方向瞟，糟糕，心脏跳得有点快，我拍了拍脸颊，感觉到滚烫的热度，长叹一声，把脸埋进作业，无视一旁老板的嘲笑。

我本以为这个我一见钟情的年轻人也许会就这样消失在我的世界里，但是第二天他又来了，这天比较热闹，来的人挺多，我给客人们端着茶水和果汁，老板从不介意他的“有缘人”们是否在他的店里交流，那些年轻人三三两两坐着，哄笑着凑成一团，但喧闹到他那里像被无形的墙壁隔离了一样，他安静地看书，脊背挺直坐姿端正，如果不是他时而还会翻动书页，几乎像个装饰用的人偶，没有一丝“活着”的气息。我好想接近他，但是总感觉有把人隔绝在外的屏障环绕在他周身。

不过他成了这个地方的常客，风雨无阻，每天从早就来这里看书，傍晚才离开，我也开始试图接近他，每天都去找他搭讪，渐渐地我发现他是个温和而有教养的人，我偶尔会向他请教我的作业。我知道了他喜欢乌龙茶，喜欢本格推理小说，今年已经二十七岁，职业是私家侦探，现在辞掉了工作来散心。

“终一哥，你为什么总来这里啊。”这天我们刚聊过了喜欢的小说，观点意外的一致，气氛刚好，我状似不经意地问出一直好奇的问题。

他倏地沉默了，似乎是在斟酌语言，又像是不想多说，我安静地等着他，过了很久，他缓缓开口，“他……王马小吉，和我求婚了，不过那时这家店铺还没有开在这里。”

他捧着茶杯，给我讲述了一个故事，邪恶组织的统领和侦探追逐、博弈、最后相恋，这一切离奇地像一部小说。

今天他的话格外多，他讲起赌上性命的游戏，被偷走的心，樱花树下的表白，约会的茶餐厅，成对的杯子，多备一双的碗筷，下雨天合撑的伞，情人节的玫瑰，檞寄生下的吻，性格跳脱的统领不知在哪里听到了奇特的传说，在侦探的手腕上系上一根红线，当作求婚信物。

只不过这本小说最后并没有一个好的结局，侦探经手的最后一个案件，死者就是统领，他的话语突然顿住，似乎一切到此为止。

“你哭了吗？”我无法想象失去重要之人的感受。

他摇了摇头，“我似乎总是在失去，”他喃喃着看向窗外，玻璃隔绝着狂风暴雨，水滴从映在玻璃上的他脸上滑落，像一滴泪，路旁纤细的树枝在风中伶仃地飘摇着，似乎随时都会被折断，“我失去了他，也失去了哭泣的能力，大概……也失去了再去爱上一个其他什么人的能力。”

他转过头看着我，那双金色的眼睛第一次主动地注视着我，“感情真的是很奢侈的东西啊，每个人只有那么多，一旦全都给出去了，就没有办法收回来了，你还这么小，要好好珍惜。”

他用一种长兄关怀幼弟般的温柔语气，但我只觉得胸口都发闷了，只能有些艰难地挤出一个笑容，转移话题去问他后来发生的事情。

幸好他没有意识到什么，神色如常地继续讲起了他的故事，我既庆幸于他的迟钝，又莫名生出来些怨恨——我都这么喜欢你了，你怎么会、怎么能一点都感觉不到呢？

虽然死者是侦探的恋人，但他顶着旁人的质疑和朋友的劝阻，坚持亲自查明了事情的真相，然后辞去工作开始漫游世界，最后回到了这家小店——虽然一切已经物是人非。

“事情解决的那个晚上，我在想要不要一死了之，”他摩挲着手腕上已经黯淡的红线，“我回到了我们的卧室，找到了收藏药品的柜子，喝掉了唯一一瓶可以当场生效的毒药，这是之前他送给我的礼物，说'小最原想死掉的时候就去喝光它吧！'，我还是有点怕疼的。”

“我等待着死亡的降临，盼望与他重聚，但是涌入我口腔的是浓郁到发苦的甜。”

“那是一瓶葡萄汽水味的糖浆，他在柜子里放了字条，告诉我他早就换掉了里面的毒药，我又被他骗了，他向来喜欢这种恶作剧……他在上面写着，虽然不知道我遇到了什么事情，居然需要死亡才能解脱，但是他爱我，他想让我活着，看，毒药都这么甜。”

“我早该死了，就在那天。但是他的爱支撑着这具躯壳，”他系着红线的手覆上心口，闭着眼睛，像是对我说，又像在告诉自己，“我不能死，我也不敢死，无论如何我都会为了他活下去。”

“你一定很爱他。”我有点酸涩地看着他手腕上的红线，那已经黯淡的红却像火焰一样灼烧着我的视网膜，嫉妒和不甘充斥着我的内心，这分明是以爱为名的枷锁！我心想。

“我们彼此深爱，I shall but love thee better after death.”*他似乎不愿再说，只是撑起伞，离开了店里，我拿出手机搜了搜，是一句情诗，显然他诉说的'thee'并不是我，我长叹一口气，内心更加郁闷，可能我的表情太过悲苦，老板都不敢打趣我，只是旁敲侧击问我是不是生活里出了什么事情，他可以帮我。

但是我不想告诉他，这是我不愿言说的秘密，我准备把它埋藏在心里，或许这颗种子在暗无天日的地下就会闷死自己，我就会变回没遇到他之前的模样，我有些赌气地心想。我知道我的爱情只是一厢情愿的，甚至有些不自量力，这种我自己心知肚明的东西，才不要再听到大人居高临下地指点，我当然知道，他那样优秀的、有着那样经历的人，又怎么会喜欢上我这样的普通学生。

之后的日子也还是那样，他光明正大看书，我偷偷摸摸看他，我曾满足于这样的生活，直到某天，老板的店被人偷了，他怒气冲冲地给附近的警察打着电话，吐沫星子横飞，我嫌弃地抛开这个暴躁的老男人跑去一边，泡了杯最原终一喜欢的乌龙，熟稔地凑到他身边，他见我过来，合上手里的书，向我点头打招呼，自从那次他告诉了我他的故事后，对我的态度就更缓和了一些，比起初见时那副宛如一只精致的、已经死去的人偶的模样，稍微像一个活着的人了，我给他讲老板的糗事，忍不住哈哈大笑出声，他的唇角也翘起小小的弧度，金色的眼睛眯成了两轮弯月，他真的太好看了，我盯着他的脸傻傻的出神，直到暴怒的老板挂掉电话后闻声而来，劈头盖脸地把我一顿训斥，然后委婉地向他表示今天提早打烊，希望他离开，明天再来。

他礼貌地点头，穿上宽大的黑色羽织，那块讨厌的黑布蒙住他的身躯，我有些遗憾地叹了口气，目送他离开，但老板显然还记恨着我偷偷和客人取笑他的事情，让我收拾东西赶紧滚回去，警察一会儿会来协助调查，不需要我这样喜欢多嘴的白痴在旁边打扰，也就是说今天不需要值夜班了，我巴不得少打一会工，乐颠颠地带着书包就走了。

我远远地就看到了他，刚想喊他的名字，却发现他被几个小流氓推搡着，困在狭窄的巷子里，他们挑起他的下巴，说着些不堪入耳的下流话，七手八脚地去脱他的羽织，他的袴，雨后未干的污泥迸溅上他雪白的袜，他紧紧把伞抱在胸前，紧闭着双眼，白衬衫上的衣扣也被扯掉了，顺着滚到我脚边。他像一只跌入人间被摧折了翅膀的鹤，俗世里的凡人从未见过这种仙物，只想剥落他的羽毛，仔细蚕食。

这场景太过香艳，高岭之花被亵渎的景象带来了极大的冲击，我自然喜欢最原终一，也渴望他的肉体，但我始终觉得我们不是一类人，我大概永远也不会有机会触碰他，所以也只是停留在肖想的阶段，但这种简单粗暴地行为激起了我心底的快感和暴虐的欲望。那个圣洁遥远的形象破碎了，我的仙鹤从云端跌落进泥潭，他才不是神，只是个普普通通、自保都勉强的男人，而且——性为什么一定需要爱？

我还没得到的人，怎么能让别的人捷足先登，想通了这一切，我掂了掂手里的书包，站了出来。

“你们在干什么！”我的叫喊让男人们暂时停下了动作，但当他们看到我只是一个人，又挂上了吊儿郎当的笑容，发出阵阵嗤笑。

“喂，有人来英雄救美了。”其中一个还转头去调笑他。

我抡起书包砸向最近的男人，然后绷紧肌肉一拳用力打在另一人的鼻子上，剩下的一群小麻杆似乎没想到我会动手，对视一眼，崩撤卖溜，剩下的两个人表情愤怒，我躲开一人瞄准腹部而来的动作，但还是被迎面而来的拳头击中了牙齿，一股血腥味在口腔蔓延开来，突然警笛的声响由远及近，一辆警车停在巷口，我冲着他俩比了个中指，“你们接着打我啊，我告诉你们，我叫的警察可是来了！”两个混混对视一眼，吓得跑走了。

我扭头看着最原终一，他掩上外衫的衣襟，整理着袴带，他的眼角有点红，让那张素净的脸上凭空多了几分逼人的艳色，警察来了，还好我只是口腔有些受伤出血，脸上没有伤口，我告诉表情狐疑的警察我只是摔了一跤，并指给他倒霉老板的店，他们点了点头，陆续进入店里，现在巷子里又只剩下我和他两人了。

“嗳，终一哥，不打算谢谢我吗？”我擦了擦嘴角，感觉口腔里一股血腥味，但是呸出来太不酷了，我皱着眉咽下了这口带着血的吐沫，感觉像吃了一块铁下去，冲得我一阵反胃。

“谢谢你，至于报酬……”他认真道谢的动作被我打断，我捏紧那只纤细的手腕，抚摸着他突出的腕骨、细腻的皮肉，有点享受地看着他露出吃痛的表情。

我——抓——到——你——了。

我嘴唇开合，但没有发出声音，只是笑了笑。

“和我做爱，我想你很久了。”

我直截了当地说出了自己的要求，我不是没幻想过向他提出这个请求，但那时我连想到这个词都会脸红，并感到亵渎。我本以为自己会害羞窘迫，又或者其他怎样，但现在的我却异常平静和坦然——他已经不值得我那样珍重地对待。

真是奇怪啊，明明他才是受害者，为什么我会迁怒于他呢？他有错吗？我歪着头看着他的脸，我不明白，但显然也没有人能解答我的疑惑。

他的眼睛倏地睁大，抬头望向我，露出点惊讶的神色，我第一次看到他如此鲜活的表情，心里觉得有趣，他就是一个凡人，我再次告诉自己。看来聪明如他也不会料到才出虎口又入了狼窝，或许他把自己的故事讲给我的时候，真心实意地把我当做过可以信任的朋友，不过此刻大概感觉受到了背叛吧，也许我不该这么说，我心想。

但我心里生出的那点愧疚在看到他被扯得散开的衣襟时就消散了，月光下那片玉似的皮肉白皙到反光，锁骨上还带着淡淡的瘀红痕迹，我咽了咽口水，感觉下身有点紧，蓬勃的欲望压倒了良知微弱地呼唤，我从来不是什么正人君子，本来也不过是想与他发生点肉体关系，我可不想错过这个机会，我知道我挟恩图报、趁火打劫，那又怎样？反正不是我也会是别人，被我操难道不好过被那群男人轮着骑？

我低头看着他，假装看不懂那双金色眼睛里的祈求，他眼里的光慢慢暗淡了，垂下眼眸，扭过头去，白净的侧脸面无表情，一副逆来顺受的模样——他又变回了那个死气沉沉的人偶。只是白净的手指攥紧了黑色羽织的另一只衣袖，像是无声地拒绝和反抗。

“我家离这里不远，爸妈今天都不在，你不会想就在这里做的，对吧？”我凑进一步，作势要脱去他的衣服，他的身体微微颤抖了一下，老实地跟在我身后，他的动作缓慢而犹豫，有些不情不愿，似乎还在盼望我回心转意，告诉他这只是我的小玩笑。

但这是不可能的，我并不在意他的态度，我只想要拥有他的结果，至于过程如何？那都无所谓。

我无比确信他会跟着我走——不然我也并不介意在原地要了他，他当然是聪明的，做出了相对而言更“正确”的选择，无论如何，这总比露天席地挣扎着像狗一样被我侵犯多一分体面，但不管他怎么选择，结果都只会是我想要的那个——我将拥有他，他受我掌控，且无法逃脱。我看着他低头时露出的脆弱的颈，几乎有点怜悯地心想。

我们的身份从这一刻颠倒，他不再是我高高在上、遥不可及的心上人，只是一个任我支配的玩物，我翻身成为了这段关系中的主导者。

掌握他的感觉如此美妙，我一秒都不想多等，滚烫的欲火从相连的手腕开始一路灼烧，我忍不住环上那截我日思夜想的腰，虽然纤细但并不算柔软，是一个成年男性的身量，我感觉到他绷紧的皮肉，不禁有些想笑。

刚一进家门我就忍不住吻上了他的唇，柔软的，像花瓣一样，他的身上沾着淡淡的广藿香，熏得我意乱神迷，不够，不够，唇瓣相贴根本不能缓解我的燥热，我有些烦躁地扣紧他的后背，把他嵌入怀中，啃咬他的嘴唇，试探性地伸出舌头，但他紧闭牙关，不让我突入分毫。

就这么讨厌我吗？一股无名怒火涌上心头，回过神来我的双手已经扼紧他的脖颈，他挣扎着，发出些微“嗬……呃”的细碎声音，口水从合不拢的嘴角流下，混着泪水流到施暴者的手上，顺着敞开的领口落在锁骨与颈窝，我从未见过他如此狼狈不堪的模样，心里竟生出了一股莫名的快感，我为这样陌生的自己感到害怕，但又控制不住地想看到他更多凄惨的模样。

但我又没想真的杀了他，虽然这可能是唯一一种我能拥有他的办法，我松开他的脖颈，看着他咳嗽得满脸通红，像破坏的风机一样呼吸，几乎站不住。我随手拿过他的伞想放在一旁，他明明还没缓过气，却还是尽力地抓着那把伞。那个人在他的心里究竟多重要？！我有些恼火，使劲拽过那把伞，看着他跌撞地伸手来拿，火气更旺了。

“让开，不然我一会儿用它操你。”

我想我的表情和语气应该有些凶了，他瞬间停止了动作，用陌生的眼神看着我，眼里还有濒临窒息时呛出的泪花，我又觉得他有点像兔子了。我摘下他的帽子，看着那双盈着水雾的金色眼睛，心中居然有挖出来一只收藏的突兀想法，吓了我自己一跳。

趁着他还有些发愣，我踢掉自己的裤子和内裤，胯下的性器已经半勃，我迫不及待地拥着他的身体向我的房间走去，在我的想象里，我会像拆一件精美的礼物一样细细剥开他的衣服，但事实上我根本无法抑制自己的欲望，只是一边吻他，一边胡乱拽下他的衣服。

他从头到脚都很漂亮，苍白的皮肤，淡粉色的乳尖，流畅的人鱼线和并不夸张的腹肌，精致而不女气，我回忆着色情片里男主人公的动作，用下流的手法揉捏着他的胸部，手指拉扯他的乳尖，它们很快就变得又硬又涨，像樱桃似的，阴茎也在快感下有些抬头，情热的红晕漫上了那张清秀的脸，他张开被吻到红肿的唇瓣大口呼吸，喉咙溢出些压抑的呻吟。

我看着他艳红的唇，脑海内浮现了之前看过的片子里的画面，我就近坐在学习的椅子上，用力一拉他的手臂，他像一只断了线的木偶，呆滞的被拉扯过来，跌落在我的膝盖上，任我摆弄。

“给我舔舔吧。”我指着自己已经翘立的阴茎，铃口渗出滴滴液体，濡湿了深红的龟头，我恶趣味地把东西往他的唇上戳了戳，涂了他一片晶莹的前列腺液，看着他空洞茫然的表情，我感觉下身变得更硬了。

因为姿势问题，他只好翘着臀部给我口交，虽然我以前没有过经验，但是也知道他的服务并不怎么舒服，但当我看着他温顺地垂下眼，含着我的阴茎吞吐的时候，内心的满足感已经完全让我忽略了这些，我一边享受他柔嫩的舌尖舔过马眼和柱身的快感，一边揉弄他丰盈的臀肉，用力地拍打着，留下一个个通红的掌印，他浑身颤抖，发出含混的呜咽，我的指尖轻轻在他妃色的穴口戳刺，直到有些许滑腻的液体流出。

我的眼睛扫过桌上的笔筒，想到了一个更有趣的玩法，我拍了拍他的脸，把性器拔了出来，随意撸动几下射在他的脸上，白浊的液体落在干净的脸上，他面无表情，甚至眼睛都没有眨一下。我调转他的位置，让他跪在地上，翘着臀部面对我，我伸手揉了揉那已经开始分泌液体的后穴，从笔袋里抽出一支黑色的笔，直接捅进去一半，那只白皙滑腻的屁股轻轻颤抖着，穴口柔柔地把剩下半截又吞了一段进去，我觉得有趣，再拿出一支笔，舔了舔权当润滑，也插了进去，三根，四根，他突然发出一声甜腻地惊呼，这次我似乎顶到了他的敏感点，我的手指插入他的穴口，内壁的褶皱瞬间吸附上来，我顺着刚才的位置摸到了一个凸起的点，快速的戳刺，感受到层层褶皱的媚肉活物一般绞紧了手指，分泌着大量的淫水，这只白玉瓶子似的“笔筒”水多还热的要命，我只觉得手指插入了滚烫的春潮，娇媚的嫩肉随着高潮裹紧着痉挛，他仰着下颌伸直脊背，瘦削的蝴蝶骨几乎要冲破皮肤翩飞而出，雪白玲珑的脚掌绷直，圆润如珠玉的趾用力缩紧，零落的射了一地，他的身体抽搐着，泄去了力气，向前扑倒，趴在自己的精液上。

我沉迷于他在欲望和理智中挣扎浮沉的神情，居高临下地看他蜷缩着身体，小声地呜咽，喘息着度过高潮的快感，我往外抽出那几只笔，他的脊背随着动作颤抖，食髓知味的肉穴翕张着，像贪婪的小嘴一开一合，我的手指抚摸他羊脂玉似的皮肉，他才被灼伤似的颤抖着后缩，嘴里喃喃着不要，冷静疏离的模样荡然无存，我忽视他的乞求，抱起他丢在床上。

他光裸的肉体被深色的床单映衬得更加白皙，以一种献祭般的姿态平躺着，他虽然双臂舒展，但又有些害羞似地合拢大腿，几乎像个处子，我随手把上衣甩到地上，跪着凑上去虔诚地低头啄吻他白净的颈窝，舔咬他的锁骨，留下一串印记，他一声不吭，任由我随意摆弄。

我看着那金色的双眼，想看到他对我的愤怒，悲哀，甚至是厌恶，再或者其他的什么，但我失败了，那双金色的眼睛像一对无机质的玻璃珠，空荡荡的倒映着我，却没有任何的情绪存在，我有点头皮发麻，他几乎不像一个活人了。

“终一哥，能给我一个追求你的机会吗？”我忍不住问他，他只是闭上了眼睛，还是什么都没说，我也没再问，或许不亲耳听到那个我心知肚明的答案，就依然可以自欺欺人下去。我的唇舌在他的乳尖打转，看着两粒樱桃果颤巍巍地起立，蒙着一层晶莹剔透的艳色，他紧咬下唇，但还是有一两声甜腻的闷哼泄露出来。

我伸手摸了一把那滚圆赤裸的屁股，弄了一手湿黏滑腻的淫液，心里暗骂一声操，这也太骚了，扩张也没做就直接冲了进去，他有些痛苦地缩紧穴口，却无法抵抗巨物的入侵，身上细细密密冒了一层薄汗，整个人都陷入缠绵的春情般，皮肤透着淡淡的粉。落入尘世的仙人卷入情欲的漩涡，被强硬的撬开身体柔软的内部，细细探索其中的每一处，挣扎着染上肮脏的污泥和尘土。

我挺动着腰，大开大合地操着他，他还是那样躺着，并不迎合我的动作，伸直了纤细的脖颈，仰着头喘息，我只能看到一个雪白的下颌，艳红的嘴唇微张着，像被露水洇湿的玫瑰花瓣，隐约能看到湿软的舌，涎水失禁般从嘴角滑落。

我捉住他温凉的手，揉捏他的指节直到发红，转而摩挲指腹，十指交叉，手指暗示性的在指缝间轻轻抽动，他被刺激的条件反射想合拢手指，却被我缠住，看起来反而像是他收紧手指挽留，我抽出手用指尖挠了挠他的掌心，顺着下滑，却碰到一条红线。

我拽了拽那条红线，刚才起一副逆来顺受模样的最原终一突然挣扎了起来，他拼命的想收回手腕，眼里闪烁着泪花，不停的摇头，我稍微用力想要扯下这根碍眼的绳子，他突然发出一声崩溃的悲鸣，脆弱的精神似乎到达了临界点，他歇斯底里的哭泣着，从失去恋人那天开始筑建的壁垒炸裂崩碎，潮水般汹涌的痛苦变成泪水从眼角渗了出来，变成呜咽从喉咙里哭喊出来，厚重的让人喘不过气，他的手指痉挛着抓紧床单，绷紧了指节，青色的血管都依稀可见。

我想他再次意识到了自己的一无所有，对他而言，世界上美好的事情从揭开白布看到那张熟悉的面孔时，就再也与他无关，眼泪划过他带着情色潮红的白皙脸颊，顺着太阳穴流入细碎的黑发，爱意与思念的泪水和情欲生出的汗液一同融进混沌污浊的黑。

我突然觉得刚才向他表白还心存希望的我可笑又可怜，他永远忘不掉王马小吉，而他让我为所欲为的原因也绝不是出自好感，我得到了他，但也永远得不到他。一股无力感蔓延上四肢百骸，我输得一败涂地。

我报复性地用力抓着他的腰，那对玲珑的腰窝上出现了深深的红印，肿胀的臀部被拍打撞击，宛如一对烂熟的蜜桃，内壁被操得像融化的奶油，阴茎被缠绵地夹紧吮吸，他的表情似疼痛又似欢愉，带着羞耻与悔恨，望着天花板无声地落泪，秀气的阴茎抖动了两下，似乎又要射出，我伸手按住他的性器，他闭上了眼睛，精液星星点点落在他的身上。

他还没有从春潮的余韵里缓过来，整个人都化作柔软的水，被我顶的一晃一晃，他新雪似的大腿内侧被飞溅出的淫水沾湿、玷污，插入一根手指都很艰难的嫩粉色穴口已经被操干得鲜红靡艳，发出咕叽的淫浪水声，暗红的性器缓缓抽出，只剩硕大的龟头卡在松软的穴口，又猛地整根插入，直到只剩两颗浑圆的囊袋击打着丰盈的雪臀，他后庭的穴眼已经被撑到了极致，温热的淫肠滑腻地含住柱身、乖巧地吸吮，每次抽出都带着一团软烂湿红的嫩肉，像是依依不舍的挽留。

“睁开眼睛。”鬼使神差的，我向他要求。

他的眼睫还挂着泪水，眼睛迷蒙地睁开一条缝，又突然睁大，金色的眼睛惊恐地看着自己被操弄的淫荡下体，他整个人都被割裂了，忠贞的灵魂发出绝望的悲鸣，肉体却淫荡又下贱地讨好着其他的男人，这个表情足够让我攀上高峰，温热的精液射入，倒灌进他的肠道，我抽出性器，看着积攒在肠道里的白浆不受控制的从他被操得合不拢的后穴流出，糊在穴口上，顺着臀缝下流，他的眼睛极力地睁大，却落不下泪水了，嘴里一张一合念着谁的名字，虽然我就在他的眼前，但他的眼睛显然透过了我，看向更远的地方。

我顿时觉得无趣，仰躺在床上装睡，听着他窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声响，我半眯着一只眼睛，看着他姿势别扭地站起身，蹲下去捡自己的衣服，射进深处的白浊随着他的动作，从被操的艳红外翻的穴口流了出来，色情的要命，他一件件穿好衣服，慢慢走到门口，抱起放在柜子上的长柄伞，最后轻轻地“咔”一声，关上了房门。

真看到他走了，我又有些后悔，心里骂了自己两句，随便套上一件衣服追了出去，却只看到在我眼前关闭下行的电梯。我从楼梯跑了下去，只能从窗户看到他撑伞远去的身影——窗外不知何时落下了雨，黑发的男人撑着黑色的伞，融化进远处的黑暗里，但我总觉得还隐约能看到那截皓白手腕上将断的红绳。

这个夜晚，广藿香，欧石楠*和雨水的腥气混杂成了我亲手玷污的初恋。

我第二天照常去店里工作，那是一个我们初遇一样的雨天，暧昧粘腻的萨克斯声唤醒了我昨夜旖旎的记忆，但那些香艳的场景混着雨水，融化成脑海里朦胧而娇艳的色块，难以辨认，我只清晰地记得他崩溃的哭号和撑伞远去的背影。

他再也没出现过，店里的人来来去去，但他们的面孔在我眼里不过是个无关紧要的符号，我再也没见过那只系着红线的鹤。

我不会忘了他，但我想或许某一天我就不爱他了，说到底，少年人一时的好奇与一段露水情缘又算什么爱情呢？这个世界上还会有下一个我爱的人。

但他却不幸地坠入爱河，那根连接着彼端的红线把他牢牢栓在这个枯燥平庸、爱情已死的世界里，而他带着回忆溺亡其中。

END

*是对原诗断章取义的改编，为了贴合剧情进行了带有浓烈主观意味的节选。

英文出现在这里确实有些突兀，但寻找了许多中、日的悼亡诗和情诗，情感都不太对，不是过于积极就是过于消极，而事实上，最原的心情是平和的，他只是单纯的叙述一个事实——他深爱王马，直到死亡、甚至死后的事实。

这对他而言，就像人活着需要呼吸一样，再普通不过，但如果直接这样写又过于露骨，少了一些日本人的含蓄婉转，这种一目了然的表白和整体风格也不太符合。处理这里花了非常久的时间，深刻感受到自己的笔力和储备量的不足……

纠结了很久，最终还是认为需要一句柔和但情深的表白，删改几次都不满意，权衡之下，选择了布朗宁夫人这首情诗。

英语不是惯用语言，不会给人一目了然的直接感觉，但使用的单词又很简单，不影响阅读和整体观感，选用英文而非直接翻译，也是希望这样投机取巧的方式能强行制造一些含蓄委婉。

或许依然不是很合适，但是已经是我个人能够找到的最好选择了，至少比突然来一句“蒲苇韧如丝，磐石无转移”或者“上穷碧落下黄泉”稍微好一些（又或者是一句需要复制出去翻译、直接打断阅读节奏的日文情诗）。

*欧石楠据说有精液的味道，此处代指精液，比较文雅和押韵，这三种气味的意思是：最初接吻的香气—做爱时的精液味道—离去时的雨水气息

*改文时想起来一句话，“比起祝子的身体被人玷污，祝子的信赖被人玷污这件事更令我难过。”，虽然对人间失格本身没有太大兴趣，甚至对叶藏这句话有些恶感，但希望带来的大概就是这种感觉吧。

自己写的时候其实更在意的是精神层面，比起肉体，信任和爱情同时被冲击的打击应该是更大的，所以最原对这件事本身是逆来顺受的态度，但在被碰到红线后，突然转变了。

*朋友问我，这以后最原会怎么样，他会不会寻短见。

我想了一下，他会继续活下去。事实上，王马的初衷只是想让他快乐，等他陪他一起度过那个坎，没想到随着自己逝去，这份好意反而成了他的枷锁。

于是我加上一段对话，他会活下去，无论如何，无论经历过什么，要经历什么，这也是他不再反抗的原因之一，他对活下去已经形成了执念，却又不全是为了自己，所以某种意义上，这份爱情确实成了枷锁，但他心甘情愿地选择在爱河中溺亡。

最原在我眼里是一个比较敏感执拗的人，他被过去经历影响，一直带着帽子不愿意摘下，我觉得这种特性就隐约表现出来了。

重要之人的逝去，加上这次没有人来引导他走出来，从此选择自闭。虽然他自己也未必走不出来，但是速度比较慢、非常慢，毕竟爱情虽然刻入生命，但也只是其中一部分，绝非全部，他会带着爱活下去，这一点和不会再爱上另一个人，其实并不冲突，他有被软化，但是被彻底摔碎了。

篇幅和视角限制，并没能表达出王马对他的重要性，个人感觉，他这样偏激的深情其实有些莫名其妙又不可理喻，但苦于不知道怎么增加感情戏，有点遗憾。

*选择鹤的原因也很简单，这个文起源是一个踏雨而来的黑影的梦，手腕上挂着一截红绳。那天刷社交软件正好看到关于鹤的科普，据说鹤是一种忠贞的生物，当他们拥有了自己的伴侣，一定彼此相守着度过一生。如果伴侣先离开了尘世，虽然悲痛欲绝，但仍会孤独的活着，哀鸣起舞，直到生命的最后一刻也不改变心意。那一刻起，人影和故事开始渐渐清晰了。

野鹤尚且如此，何况是系了红线的家鹤？


End file.
